Dance With The Devil
by Tmntfreak1996
Summary: Alika and Maribella, 18 and 9 months, sister's and now the only family they've got, Both destined for something bigger then anything they could have ever imagined, Their story is full of Love, Mystery, Revenge, Survival, and Bravery. How will they cope when their not so distant past comes back to haunt them? How will Alika protect her now family of two? Read, review, and find out!


_**I own nothing except for the oc's yang and aether were created by two friend's of mine so they get credit for the awesomeness that is the rivalry between them! :D**_

_**Song is if 'No One Will Listen' by Kelly Clarkson!  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

I was sitting at my computer, typing for a seriously late deadline when it happened. I heard a door slam open, the terrified shriek of my mother and angry shout of my father, And then a gun shot fired. I dropped to the floor of my bedroom, scrambling underneath my desk and pulling the red clothe that hung from the desk edge to the floor over the opening to hide myself, hoping with everything I had that the shot had been a warning. I flinched as the shouting from downstairs got louder.

"You lied to me?! With your families lives at stake you lied to me!" the muffled voice sounded louder then it should have been, in fact it instilled a fear that I knew at once was not my own, it was artificial made to make the inflicter more imposing and threatening. I heard Maribella wake up from her nap and begin to cry from the room next door to my own. I had a sinking feeling that if the person downstairs got to her first that could be the end of her 9 months of life. I crawled out from underneath my desk and hurrying to the left side of my red and white walled room, grabbed the manriki from under my bed and it's case that my father had so skillfully taught me how to use. I strapped the manriki to my back and hurried quietly to my sister's room. Opening the door I found Maribella holding her pudgy little arm's up in a demand to be held and fed as she cried, I ran over quickly and scooping up the brown haired, blue eyed, baby I rocked her until she was calm again. Then with a sickening feeling I realized that all sound in the house had come to an eerie halt. I slowly made my way to the doorway, Maribella still in my arm's. I kicked it open quietly, shifting Maribella to one arm I made my way to the stair's and slowly descended to the first level of the old Victorian house and opened the door to the living room,  
I would later wish I had been spared the sight of my mother and father laying crumpled on the floor.  
I almost fell to my knee's but I didn't, I couldn't, for the man who'd killed them was standing in the doorway with his back to me, I walked silently to the playpen that was set up next to the rocking chair in the corner and laid Maribella in it, She watched in silence as I drew my manriki chain from it's cylinder. I crept toward the man, he was tall, he had blond hair which was pulled back with a rubber band. He had on a red and black suit with silver shoulder's. I grit my teeth realizing for the first time that I had started to cry

"Who are you?" I asked my voice trembling from anger and grief. The man looked at me over his shoulder and sighed.

"Who are you?" he parroted back to me,even through his thick Russian accent I could tell he was mocking me, He turned to face me completely. I growled under my breath and swung my manriki over my head preparing for the force I would need to whip it around this murderer's throat.

"Tell me!" I shouted at him, my voice breaking due to the rock in my throat, i whipped it around his chest pinning his arms to his side's instead, I yanked bringing this large man to one knee in front of me, for an intense moment we glared at each other.

" I am Omega Red" He said simply, I whipped the chain up and around his neck. I felt rage build in my blood.

"you killed the wrong girl's parent's" It was meant to be threateningly but it cane out as a strangled whisper as I prepared to knock him out cold with a swift kick to the temple. The man suddenly broke the chain around his neck and arm's and lunged at me , knocking me flat on my back. He grabbed my wrist's and pinned them to the floor on both side's of my head, I twisted beneath him trying to get the leverage I needed to buck him off but couldn't find it. A metal tentacle thing wrapped itself around my throat, cutting off my air.

"I killed a coward who fathered a brave daughter, I will leave you alive, along with your sister, Be grateful I did" He said quietly staring at me for a moment while my vision began to darken and my struggle's weakened, then he stood releasing my hands and retracted the thing around my throat into his wrist. I vaguely heard the door click shut as the man named Omega Red left, as did my grip on consciousness.

**~*three days later*~**

I woke up in a hospital room, feeling sore and inexplicably numb. I looked around and saw a crib across the room and the sound of two people arguing outside the room registered in my head, I shoved the blankets off and stood, shivering as my bare get touched the white linoleum floor. I walked toward the door, ripping out the IV I'd discovered in my elbow when an drip stand bolted to the floor stopped my slow, dizzy process and opened the door, ignoring the blood trickling steadily down my arm and walking out wearing a white pair of hospital shorts and a matching white shirt, i started to get lightheaded, four people stood outside the room, two black haired boys were glaring at each other, a gruff looking man with really dark brown hair, a brown leather jacket and jeans had them both by their shirt fronts at arms length. He had his back to me, talking to them in a low, angry growl, one of the boys had hair that was short at the back but got longer in the front with stormy grey eyes, he looked to be around 6'1 and was wearing a black collar unbuttoned shirt over a white undershirt and black slim jeans, he was lean and slightly muscular, the other had emerald green eyes, he had long black hair tied back in a low pony tail, he looked to be around 5'8 with a slightly feminine face, he had pale skin, he was thin and wore a long sleeve black t-shirt. The last was a dark skinned woman with white hair wearing a white tank top and dark blue jeans, she had bright blue eyes. I stood closest to the man in the brown leather jacket. he sniffed the air, looking around.

"I know we're in a hospital but I'm smellin bloo-" he said letting go of the boys who'd noticed me and started to stare, the boy with long hair gave me a disgusted look and the other boy's eyes widening as if something about my appearance was worth the shocked look that he was giving me. the man turned around and just before the machine in my room flatlined, I fell against the man, I felt hands wrap around my upper arms and lift me up as the sound of running people got closer and closer.

"Awika!" A small voice said happily, I turned my head and saw Maribella giggling and reaching for me, I smiled.

"Your first word.." I said softly, the boy with long black hair watched with the same disgusted look, the man maneuvered an arm under my legs and carried me back into the room and to the bed,a doctor rushed in and pushed past him, looking at the boys the man and the woman in an accusatory glare.

"Which one of you let her get up?! She's in no condition t-" the doctor started but I cut him off.

"I got up on my own so shut it okay, and as for my _condition_I'm fine just dizzy as all hell " I said glaring at the doctor as he stood there dumbfounded. The taller boy leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and smiled an almost imperceptible smile. The man with the leather jacket chuckled and the woman laughed a little, it was a pretty sound and it reminded me of my mothers laugh, I immediately realized I'd never hear her laugh again or hear my father sing lullaby's to maribella at night, my eyes started to burn and I looked down at the blanket. The doctor made some last minute adjustments to my IV which he put back into my arm and left with a side note that visiting hours would be over in an hour. The woman still held Maribella and the boy with long hair moved to stand next to the bed.

"Do you know why we're here?" He asked in a tone that held no sympathy and just made made him sound bored and irritated.

"no" i said quietly still thinking of all the things i would never experience again, fighting the urge to cry.

"do you even know what you are? I mean it is why your parent's died isn't it?" he asked condescendingly, i decided I'd had enough of his I'm better then you attitude, I looked him dead in the eye, tears still in mine.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said my voice dead panning, the woman stopped rocking Maribella, looking right at me with wide eyes and the man facepalmed, while the other boy frowned obviously agitated, he glared at the boy next to me.

"God yang give the girl some slack, she just lost both of our parents" he said, the boy next to me turned slowly to face him.

"And what do you think I should do Aether? Be sweet and kind just because she's had a bad few days?" He asked in a phony kind tone, I felt my face go a shade redder as I balled my fists. The man looked up sharply.

"Hey string bean, that's takin it too far" he said gruffly, Yang huffed, looking back at me.

"It means do you know that your a mutant?" He asked blatantly no note of apology in his voice, I kept my mouth shut to keep from cursing in front if Maribella. He stared at me as I thought this over,

"Well, do you know or not?" He asked again impatiently, grit my teeth.

"I don't know what your talking about.." I said stiffly, realizing that I was a terrible liar. He groaned.

"Don't lie to me, we already know you and your sister are mutants and everyone here is too so just spit it out" he said in a way that grated on my last nerve.

"You know what," my voice was dangerously close to trembling, "why don't all of you just leave.. Right now.." I said my voice breaking as I turned to the woman, she nodded and walked over setting a sleeping Maribella in my arms, I looked down at her as yang continued to stare.

"Really? This is how you react to finding out that you're not alone in this godforsaken world?" He said almost angrily, I looked back at him tears finally slipping over my cheeks.

"Leave" I said simply, the man grabbed him by the back collar of his shirt when he looked like he was about to say something else. The woman put a gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezed before leaving, the boy with the black undershirt that i realized was named Aether stood against the wall for a moment, then he dug around in his pocket for a moment and came up with a scrap of paper. He walked over to the bed and laid it on the nightstand next to an old fashioned telephone.

"Just know that if you need help you can call" Aether said, i realized how low his voice was as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out. I sat there a moment just thinking about what he'd said, then I shifted Maribella gently one arm and, grabbing the IV stand, I walked over to the empty white crib that stood right in a thick patch of moonlight from the closed window and laid Maribella in it, I stood there for a moment remembering every time i listened to my father and mother sing her to sleep. I put my hand on her forehead gently and, pulled the fuzzy pink blanket up to her chin, I started to sing her the song out parents sang to her at night.

**_Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears_**

**_And so you fight to keep from pouring out_**

**_But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul_**

**_Do you think that there's enough you might drown?_**

**_If no one will listen, if you decide to speak_**

**_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_**

**_If no one wants to look at you, for what you really are_**

**_I will be here still _**

I felt the lump in my throat return and let out a burst of air that nearly turned into a sob, I swallowed and kept going.

**_No one can tell you where you alone must go_**

**_There's no telling what you'll find there_**

**_And God I know the fear that eats away at your bones_**

**_It's screaming every step "just stay here?" _**

**_If no one will listen when you decide to speak _**

**_If no ones left standing after the bombs explode_**

**_If no one wants to look at you, for what you really are_**

**_I will be here still_**

**_If you find your fists are red and raw from beating yourself down_**

**_If your legs have given out under the weight_**

**_If you find you've settling for a world of gray_**

**_So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate_**

**_If no one will listen if you decide to speak_**

**_If no ones left standing after the bombs explode_**

**_If no one wants to look at you for what you really are_**

**_I will still be here _**

**_If no one will listen if you decide to speak_**

**_If no ones left standing after the bombs explode_**

**_If no one wants to look at you for what you really are _**

**_I will be here still_**

**_I will be here still_**

I took a shaky breath and readjusted the blanket, still refusing to let myself cry, suddenly the lights in the room went out with the sound of a switch flipping. i whirled around hurting my neck in the process a dark figure stood there, Indistinguishable in the now darkened room. I planted myself in front of the crib and glared at the person.

"Who are you?" I slid into my boxing stance with little pain

"seems I've been asking that question a lot lately," I said more to myself then to the person that stood before me, barring the way to both the bed and door, the persons shadow shifted unnervingly and a cruel feminine laugh filled the air.

"Hello, your file said that you have many powers," she pulled something from behind her back and opened it,sitting down on the edge of the bed, her eyes glowing she read off the list.

"Inability to be affected by some mutations. resistance against manipulation or penetration of the mind with telepathy or any other form of mind coercion, mastery of almost all fighting styles, and the ability to use your singing voice to put someone to sleep" she said all this without so much as giving any clue to who she was, i stifled a gasp at the last item in her file, i hadn't even noticed that one before now. I set my jaw and tightened my fists staying in stance.

"I asked you a question" I said stubbornly ever mindful of the 9 month old child in the room. She forced a sigh that I thought was supposed to feign sympathy.

"We are very interested in your capabilities" she said, standing up, she walked three steps into the light of a now opened window I hadn't really noticed had been opened in the first place, still avoiding my question. I hid my shock when I caught the first glimpse of blue skin, she put her hands on her hips, and I took one deep breath.

"Who's we?" I asked still extremely suspicious of the blue skinned woman, my tone was hostile as I continued.

"Know what, lets start with who you are and work up to who you work for and why you're here" I said narrowing my eyes at her, ignoring my body as it let me know it was mad at me for staying tense as a stone statue for over a minute.

"Sweetie all you need to know right now is that we want to help you and your sister" she said gently, The woman threw the file on the bed and reached out, touching my forehead and tracing the small scar that sat from my hairline to just above my eyebrow, I gasped and stepped back as I remembered my mother doing the same thing, but mostly because of the cruel smile disguising itself as one of motherly concern on her face, and I slapped her hand away.

"Get away from us" I said with finality, not caring anymore who she was or what she wanted. The smile in disguise disappeared and it was replaced by one of disgust, she looked behind me, I turned my head to look and pain exploded at the back of my head. I fell forward with a small cry of pain and caught myself on the crib, jostling just enough to startle Maribella awake. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed onto a tendril of my long curly dark brown hair, proceeding to play with it, giggling.

"Awika! Awika!" She said over and over, I smiled at her and pulled my hair away, leaning over the crib railing and kissing her forehead lightly before straightening and whipping around, putting enough force behind my clenched fist that when it connected with her jaw she fell back onto the floor.

"You'll want to leave before I lose what's left of my patience" I said standing as tall as my 5'1 height would allow. The woman blew her chin length red hair out of her face, wiping the corner of her mouth with her hand and flipped back onto her feet, throwing a punch aimed at my face my way, I pivoted to the right so I could elbow her in the back of the neck, she dodged to the left and grabbed the IV stand, ripping it away from me, causing the IV to wrench itself out of arm which made the incision in my elbow stretch and cut into my arm. I grabbed my now bleeding elbow with a pained groan, she smirked, stepping back into the shadows again, I waited in silence for a few moments then an arm shot around my neck, pulling me off balance. Letting go of my elbow, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up and over me, she fell onto her back in front of me and coughed, I twisted her arm in a reverse arm bar, I closed my eyes as the dizzy feeling returned.

"_not now! I can't pass out now!_" I thought to myself and opened my eyes to an even more dizzying sight, the figure before me had changed to become shorter and thinner.

"What the hell?!" The voice belonged to Yang, I didn't release the arm I held, I sidestepped to the nightstand. I picked up the phone and scrap of paper dialing in the number. It rang once, twice, three times before a groggy voice answered.

"What the hell do you want? Cause if you woke me up at one thirty one in the morning for no reason I'm gonna pound you!" The same deep voice asked sounding pissed at being woken up, I shook my head and blinked hard twice.

"It's me, is that yang kid with you? Because I've got him in an arm bar as we speak," I grabbed onto the side of the nightstand with my free hand to steady myself, and I started to ramble as the scare factor in the situation became all to apparent

"some woman with blue skin ripped my IV out and I can't stop the bleeding and .." I said my voice trembling a little, i felt my free arm start to wobble.

"Wait hold up and slow down!" he said calmingly, i took a shaky breath as the room began to tilt dangerously.

" I need help..." i said softly, There was silence on the other line and then another voice came on.

"Ms. Baran? This is Charles Xavior, can you explain what the woman looks like?" The man Charles asked me, I sunk to my knees still holding onto the persons arm.

"Yeah chuck, she's blue, she was wearing white and I'm about to lose my grip on whoever I've got here so I've got to ask you to hurry it up" I said softly as the person looked at me and shifted turning back to the blue woman, I closed my eyes as my head lightened up again and my hand slipped from her arm. I vaguely heard the mans voice telling me stay with him before I dropped the phone and the woman grabbed me by my head banging my head into the dresser and shouting in rage. I brought my hands up weakly scratching at her hand as the sound of a baby screaming registered and i tried to push her off, I heard a puff of air and a few shouts and someone dragged her off me, I tried to focus on faces and only saw one through the blur that was the hospital room. I realized that someone had turned on the lights

"Who turned the lights on?" I thought to myself, someone dropped down in front of me and grabbed my bleeding arm, yanking it outwards and wrapping a clothe around my elbow slightly viciously.

"yang, your trying to like stop the bleeding not her circulation" A girl with a southern accent said, the crying baby wouldn't stop.

"Shh sweetie it's okay! Kitty's got you, your okay" she whispered and somehow I could hear it over the fighting,

"Kitty let me try" The voice of the boy Aether sounded over the ringing in my ears after a moment the crying stopped, I tried to get up and yang shoved my back down.

"Don't move you idiot! are you blind? can you see how much blood you lost?!" He said in a superficial tone, I tried to focus on his face and failed miserably.

"What makes you think I _want_to see the blood I've lost?!" I said trying to sound strong but succeeding only in sounding weak, I felt air brush my left cheek and everything went quiet. A I saw a blue hand land on yangs shoulder, my vision started to clear as Yang wound the clothe tighter over my arm and then I could finally see the room, including the small pool of blood I sat in and looked up, a sickening feeling twisting my stomach at the sight and a small distressed sound involuntarily escaping me.

"Here let me," the man said, yang got up and went to the sink his hands staining the water red, the man knelt in front of me and touched my cheek. "Ms Baran? Ms Baran can you tell me what color I am?" He asked me and I looked hard at him,

"Blue" I said my tone making it sound more like a question then an answer to his, I felt that there was a strong chance I was way off. The man nodded and smiled, looking behind him and waving someone forward.

"Good, Kitty? I want you to teleport to the institute with the baby and then I want Kurt to come back and teleport Ms. Baran and I" he said, i realized that he was talking about Maribella and a thousand worries rushed out at once.

"Maribel! is she okay?! Where is she?! Did the woman hurt her?!" I tried to stand again but the blue man stopped me gently with a hand on my shoulder, Aether came over holding a bundle of white blankets and sat next to me, Maribella was tucked up against his chest, smiling in her sleep and sucking her thumb.

"She's right here" Aether said quietly, he tried to hand her to me but I stopped him and he seemed to read my mind and pulled back a little. i just didn't want her to get blood on her as i looked her over for injuries, she had none.

" I'm hearin doctors" the man in the brown jacket stood by Yang who currently stared holes into the boy next to me

"they aren't to happy about all the commotion, if we're leavin hank we better do it now" The red head said nervously, the blue man hank nodded and looked back at me as the boy stood and handed Maribella to a tall girl with long red hair, Hank slid his arm underneath my back.

"We're going to stand on three okay?"hank said looking nervous, I nodded quickly and he counted down and as promised he pulled me to my feet at three and took his arm back. Walking over to a girl with a brown hair in a high ponytail, I took a step toward the red head as Maribella started to say my name over and over when the blanket off the bed collided with my head and threw off my equilibrium causing me to fall against someone I now couldn't see due to the blanket over my head. A semi muscled arm wrapped around my rib cage with a quiet curse and held me up as I disentangled myself from the blanket.

"Yang next time you throw something to someone wait till they're looking" the deep voice if the boy holding me said as I finally yanked the blanket off my face, I blew a piece my dark brown curly hair out of my face and glared at yang who still stood by the sink as the group of people started gathering in a circle around another blue person and holding onto each other, Yang glared back.

"Who said I was throwing it _to_her" he said, I got back on my feet and Aether grabbed my wrist, tugging me toward the red head and Maribella. I found myself standing in a group of people a I barely knew, wondering how we were going to get out if here before the doctors came and got all the people here detained. I felt a hand grab the back of my neck and squeeze it until it stung, I didn't have to look back to know it was Yang. I reached over to Maribella, she squealed in excitement and grabbed my finger. I smiled and laughed, causing the hand on my neck to flinch a little and move to my shoulder. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes as the blue boy in the middle asked us if we were ready and when I opened them we were in a completely different place, it was a spacious room with a living room feel except on a larger scale. A bald man in a cool looking wheelchair was sitting near the couch, he smiled as he caught my gaze, everyone that looked to be close to my age of younger left at a silent command, the red head handing maribelka gently over to me and leaving with the rest through a pair of french doors, the bald man spoke.

"Hello Alika, my name is Charles Xavior and I would like to welcome you to the Xavior institute for Gifted Youngsters," he said rolling over to us, "that is if you'll have us"

**_ R&R Pwease?! XD_**


End file.
